


Can't Keep A Secret

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little bit of angst, America Is a Good Brother, Brothers, Cute, Family, NaBros, Other, Seriously it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: America knows Canada can't keep a secret, but America can.America has something he must keep secret from Canada no matter what.Canada knows America is hiding something.After all,America can't keeps a secret, but Canada can.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. America's Secret

Canada wasn't made to keep secrets. He didn't lock anything, apart from his car door when he was in the city. Even his apartment was left unlocked, and America knew Canada had a basket including food, a blanket, a gift card to a hotel, a hand written note and a few other things sitting on the table in case of a break in. America couldn't fathom the trust that Canada put in his own people, and would have passed it off as foolish, except for the fact that basket had only disappeared from that table 3 times, and nothing else had gone missing from his apartment at those times. Once, almost 2 years later, all the items in the basket had been returned, placed on the table in the same place as before, fresh-bought and new, with a new handwritten note of thanks added.

No, Canada wasn't made to keep secrets, to lock things away. He didn't know how to be selfish, and was happier to give than to receive. He wasn't like America, who locked every door in his house, even his own bedroom door, who had a passcode for everything, even to his voicemails on his phone. Maybe that's why it was so easy to break into his brother's home when he was sleeping , although "break In" was hardly the right phrase, simply turning the knob, and walking in.

It was easy to know which room Canada slept in, the door ajar to let in light from the hallway and allow easy access in and out for his polar bear, sleeping deeply at the end of Canada's bed. It was easy to find his phone, in its maple leaf case, charging quietly next to the bed. There was no password to enter to get into the phone, let alone the voicemail, nothing to stop the invader from his intention. Yes, it was easy for America to delete the voicemails left last night, thankful that Canada slept with his phone muted, and hadn't picked up.

Canada didn't need to hear those drunk messages, he didn't deserve them. So America slipped in like a thief in the night, uninhibited and unnoticed and deleted the words that should never have been said, before Canada noticed. The breath of relief America sighed was only noticed by the half asleep bear stirring at the foot of his bed, opening its eyes and yawning a hoarse "Who?". America gave the creature a friendly smile, though lined wirh weariness and a tinge of sadness, and roughly rumpled the beast's fur as he rubbed its head.

"shh, go back to sleep." He murmured, knowing the bear's short term memory would erase America's presence when the bear awoke again. Canada was too trusting, and even his brother's harsh actions towards him, not even the war of 1812, could shake his trust in America, the he would always try to do the right thing. If Canada had mistrusted America, even a little, the bear would have sensed it, and perhaps the early morning break-in would have gone differently. But Canada's trust was reflected in the bears actions, and it sleepily blinked its eyes and dozed back off again as America made a quick getaway.

America was quick to leave, his feet making soft footprints in the damp soil outside, sinking into the dewey ground, as the sun began to rise. He looked anxiously back at the building, and whispered a message to the wind. "Those words don't mean anything, Canada." He murmurs the words he can't say to his brother directly, because Canada must never hear those painful words. "They're nothing but drunk ramblings, pointless memories. They don't mean anything." The wind whisked away his words on a breeze, and even if Canada could somehow hear whispered words outside his house, the blowing breeze ensured they I'll never reach his ears.

By the time Canada wakes up, stirring to feed his hungry bear his breakfast and pour himself a well needed coffee, there will be no sign of lasts night s angry messages, or the early morning invader. And that's exactly what America wants.

Because Canada can't keep a secret, but America can.


	2. Canada's Secret

Canada sat up sleepily before the crack of dawn, pushing his curl out of his face, his shuffling waking the bear at the end of the bed, who sat up, yawning. Canada glances to the nightstand, where his glasses rest, but he didn't need to see to know what happened. "He came again." Canada murmured quietly to his half awake polar bear, who barely dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Who?" the bear asked, as always, more from habit than anything else. Canada didn't respond, reaching for his glasses and slipping them onto his face. His phone sat in almost the same place as last night, slightly askew, almost no sign that it had even been touched.

But Canada knew better. America wasn't made for keeping secrets. He tried, it was true, but the harder he tried, the more obvious he was. America locked everything up, his house, his car, even his bedroom. His phone was password protected, and he needed a pin for his voicemail. To an outside eye, it might look like America was hiding something important, trying to keep something valuable safe, and to the robberies and the thieves who occasionally attempted to break in, the many locks and alarms only encouraged the ideas of some great treasure within.

But those that made it in, found the house empty. There where no expensive silverware, no fancy jewelry or high grade electronics, and in the end, the cheap silverware was left untouched, the gaming systems and games abandoned under the realization that sneaking them out past the security system was not worth the small amount they could get from selling them. And eventually, the thieves stopped trying. But Canada knew America wasn't made to keeps secrets, and that it wasn't that his brother was hiding something, but rather, hiding from something.

America's world was small, only half a continent, and he hid from the rest of the world. America was brave, it was true, but his bravery only lasted while the smile was plastered on his face, while he laughed and joked, drank and played around, but at the end of the day, the smile slipped, the jokes dried out, and he locked the door of his heart against the world. America couldn't keep secrets, and Canada knew that. Maybe that's why he let America, with his carefully lightened footsteps, awkward fingers, and cautious eyes, slip into his bedroom and delete the evidence.

Maybe that's why Canada left his door unlocked, his phone unsecured, and ignored the late night calls. Maybe that's why he urged Kuma to pretend he didn't remember the times when America snuck in, and pretended not to notice the star spangled footprints left in the soft earth when he opened the door for the morning paper. America could not keep secrets, and Canada could read on his face the next day the story of the painful task America had taken on himself, and could hear in his brother's tone the guilt of the job. America's eyes would betray those involved, his seemingly selfish actions, grabbing Canada and monopolizing him, only the stiffer touch than normal betraying the guard he had up.

America wasnt made to keep secrets, and Canada knew this. So when his southern brother tried so desperately to hide something, to erase the evidence, Canada had decided to trust him. Because behind his loud façade, his childish thinking and rough actions, America was the hero. And the hero always does what's right. So Canada pretends he doesn't notice, everytime.

America cant keep a secret, but Canada can.


End file.
